A timing screw can be used to progress and guide objects being fed via a conveyor, as in a feed conveyor system. Timing screws may be helically shaped such that objects being guided by the timing screw are spaced at intervals defined by the pitch of the helix. Prior to operation of the timing screw and feed conveyor system the position of the timing screw must be adjusted relative to one or more datums or reference points defined by the conveyor, such as the longitudinal centerline of the conveyor belt, the surface of the conveyor belt, a guide rail or sidewall of the conveyor, etc. The timing screw position may be adjusted, for example, to align the longitudinal axis of the timing screw relative to one or more conveyor reference points, and/or to adjust the timing screw position for the size and shape of the object being conveyed, such that sufficient clearance is provided between the timing screw and the conveyor belt, and between the timing screw and a guide rail or side wall of the conveyor, to allow conveyance of the objects through the timing screw at spacing intervals defined by the timing screw and such that objects being conveyed do not hang up, jam or otherwise interfere with the conveyor and timing screw operation.
Adjustment and alignment of the timing screw may require vertical and horizontal adjustments to the timing screw, alignment of the timing screw axis relative to the centerline of the conveyor belt, etc. The timing screw may be fixtured in a timing screw assembly for positioning the timing screw relative to the conveyor, where adjustment of the timing screw position may include the adjustment of multiple and/or unrelated elements of the timing screw assembly and/or fixturing. The timing screw assembly may include, for example, a first pair of adjustment elements, such as a pair of slide bars, which must be individually adjusted to align the axis of the timing screw to the conveyor in the X-axis. The timing screw assembly may include another element, such as an Acme screw, which must be then individually adjusted to set a position relative to the conveyor in the X-direction. The timing screw assembly may have a second pair of adjustment elements, such as another pair of slide bars which must be individually adjusted to align the timing screw axis in the Y-direction, then another Acme screw for setting the position relative to the conveyor in the Y-direction. Each of these six adjustments are made independent of the other, such that multiple adjustments may be need to achieve positioning of the timing screw to specific X- and Y-coordinates and in alignment with the conveyor centerline. Multiple adjustment tools may be required as well as multiple counters or other gages to indicate positioning of each element.
Performing multiple and/or unrelated adjustments to reposition the timing screw increases set-up time and the potential for set-up error and/or misalignment of the timing screw to the conveyor belt which may result in misfeeding and jamming of objects being conveyed, uneven wear of the timing screw, etc. Unrelated adjustments, for example, adjusting the timing screw first in an X-direction using a first adjusting element, then adjusting the timing screw in a Y-direction using a different adjusting element may result in uncoordinated adjustments such that readjustment may be required to obtain a final desired position or alignment, increasing set-up time and the potential for misalignment. Different sizes and/or shapes of objects may be fed through the conveyor system, such that with each change in the size or shape of the fed object, the timing screw must be repositioned relative to the conveyor belt to accommodate the change in size or shape. In some instances, the timing screw must be removed and replaced with a different timing screw corresponding to the fed object, and the replacement timing screw must be set-up and/or repositioned as required for the fed object. Production time and efficiency is lost during timing screw repositioning and/or changeover.